In My Veins
by RockChick1234
Summary: Kurt and Blaine seemed to be happy together but what happens when Kurt goes to Scandals and bumps into Sebastian and does something he might regret? Sebastian has fallen for Kurt and refuses to leave Kurt alone... (Set in Season 3)
1. Chapter 1

**In My Veins **

**Chapter 1.**

_Kurt and Blaine seemed to be happy together but what happens when Kurt goes to Scandals and bumps into Sebastian and does something he might regret? Sebastian has fallen for Kurt and refuses to leave Kurt alone.. (Set in Season 3)_

**Kurt**

I had woken up on a Friday morning, moaning and rubbing my head. I turned to my alarm clock and it read '10:30'. I smiled, sighing happily because Principal Figgins decided to close the school for the day. I rubbed my forehead, and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

My dad turned to me as I was walking down the stairs. "Hey, Kurt."

"Hey Dad. How's it going?"

"Good! I'm gonna go to the tire shop with Finn and Carole's gone to work so you'll be by yourself for most of the day so if you wanna bring Blaine over that's fine."

"Okay, thanks Dad." I smiled as he walked out the door.

I made myself some breakfast and started watching Project Runway. I got dressed into my shirt and jeans and called Blaine.

_"Hello?" _He answered, sounding sexy as ever.

"Hey you. I'm home alone... Care to join me?"

_"Be there in 5."_

"Okay!" I hung up and made myself look a bit more presentable.

I waited for the knock on the door which finally came. I opened and immediately pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Well, Hummel, what was that for?"

"I missed you."

Blaine smirked and started kissing my neck. "I missed you too."

"Wanna do something?"

"I thought we were."

I rolled my eyes. "We're not fucking. Yet."

"I have an idea! Wanna go to Scandals tonight?"

"Tonight...? Uh, I dunno, I mean remember who goes there?"

"We can ignore him, I don't want him, I want you."

I kissed his chin. "Fine. But if he comes over, I'm allowed to hit him."

"Deal."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Now what do you want to do?"

"I...want to go..."

"To the bedroom." Blaine coughed, I turned to him, rolling my eyes. "What?"

I took hold of Blaine's hand and led him upstairs. I pushed him onto my bed and lied on top of him kissing his neck and lips.

"Fuck, Kurt."

"You wanna fuck? Let's do it."

He rolled me over and I helped him rip if shirt off. He laid on top of me kissing my lips and neck, holding my arms back and taking control. I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it to the side of the bedroom. I felt Blaine slide down my body and unbuckle the belt on my jeans. 

"Blaine."

He smirked, stroking my inner thighs before slowly sliding my boxers off of me and throwing them off the bed. He looked up, waggling his eyebrows, before teasing me, licking the tip of my penis with his tongue before swallowing it with his mouth.

"Ohh, Blaine, yes."

I felt my erection rise as he began sucking my cock, bobbing his head back and forth going at a rhythm. He got faster and faster as my moans got louder and louder. _God knows what the neighbors are thinking. _I gripped onto the sides of the bed, arching my back as Blaine sucked me off and ran his fingertips across my legs and inner thighs. He slowly started to bite the tip of my cock and caused me to cum. I felt his tongue swirl around and before long; he had flipped me over so I was now lying on my back.

He scratched his nails down my back. "You liking this, Kurt?"

"Fuck, I love you."

"I love you."

Blaine took his jeans and boxers off and slammed his cock into me. He gradually became faster and faster, using my arms for support. 

"Blaine, I'm gonna come!"

"No! You won't, not until I allow you!"

By the time Blaine had yelled no, I had already come, (oops), but Blaine licked it all up.

"You're lucky, I love you, Hummel."

"I love you too."

A couple of hours later, after getting prepared to go out, Blaine turned to me. "Babe. You realize we have to go find Sebastian."

"Why?"

"He's gotta give us the fake IDs, considering we lost ours."

I sighed. "Did you already call him?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "He's expecting us."

I got my shoes on, and left with Blaine, driving to Sebastian's house, we walked up to his door, holding hands.

Sebastian answered the door with his usual stupid smirk. "Hey guys. Want something?"

Blaine spoke up. "Got the IDs?"

"Yeah." He gave them to me and Blaine. "I'm coming too, don't worry, I won't interrupt you two lovebirds."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Blaine to the car and we drove to Scandals. We got there and I ordered a lot of alcohol, I was going to need it. After drinking, I started dancing and I wasn't sure who with but I knew it wasn't Blaine. I looked around but I couldn't see him but I carried on dancing.

**Sebastian**

Okay, so I admit, I was a little drunk but watching Kurt dance whilst he's drunk was probably the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Up until now I was sure Blaine was the person I wanted but my mind soon changed to Kurt. I wanted him, and I was going to have him. I started dancing behind him and slowly started kissing his neck. He smiled, I guessed he enjoyed it; he then turned around and stared at me for a few seconds.

He stepped closer, and whispered into my ear. "Let's get out of here."

I bit my lip and took his hand to my car. He drove his car to my place. Whilst Kurt was in the bathroom, I was lying on the bed and I decided to text Blaine to see where he'd gone.

**(To Blaine) 21:58 - **_**where you been, killer? Ya left Kurt at the party xD**_

**(To Sebastian) 22:00 - **_**family emergency, please, make sure Kurt gets home alright and NO funny business.**_

**(To Blaine) 22:01 - **_**like I would do that to you. I'll make sure he's safe :)**_

I turned my phone off and watched as Kurt walked in and immediately climbed on top of me. I pulled Kurt into a kiss which he quickly deepened. I pulled my shirt over my head and Kurt quickly pulls off my jeans, unbuttoning them without hesitation. I felt my boxers slide off and Kurt tease me by flicking his tongue across the tip of my cock. I then felt his warm, wet mouth around my cock, slowly sucking me off. I ran my fingers through his hair, moaning softly to myself and biting my lip.

"I'm going to come, Hummel, and you're going to swallow."

Kurt nodded, swallowing everything that was coming out before licking his lip. _God, that was sexy._ I rolled him over and removed all of his clothes. He smiled, so I could tell he was enjoying this. I slide inside of him, gradually getting faster and faster, whilst kissing his back and working my way up to the back of his neck. After I had finally come (again) and filled him up, I licked his hole out and pulled him for a kiss. We had then fallen asleep.

**Kurt**

I woke up the next morning, rubbing my forehead, I'd had the worst headache ever, this was the hangover. I woke up and rubbed my eyes, looking around. This wasn't an apartment I recognized, _where the fuck was I? _I looked at the bed and turned to the man next to me, I saw it was Sebastian.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

Sebastian woke up. "Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on?"

"Oh my gosh, I slept with you, didn't I?"

"Umm... Yeah."

"Oh my god, you need to stay away from me!" I pointed. "You are poison!"

"Shh, the only reason you're yelling is because you feel guilty. Alright. You weren't exactly stopping me yesterday, you wanted it. Okay?"

"I hate_ you_!" I spat. "Right, you're gonna listen to me, you're not going to tell **anyone **about this and I won't. I'm not having you fuck up my relationship with Blaine."

"Too late..." He smirked. "Get changed, I'll see you round."

I rolled my eyes, quickly getting dressed and running out of there. I slapped myself, _why did I cheat on the one guy that truly loves me? _I truly hated Sebastian now.

I drove home, walking in the door.

"Hey, bud!" My dad yelled. "Where you been?!"

"Just around...Britt's house for the night, Blaine and I went a little crazy last night but he left early."

"Alright, you should've called me, I was worried."

"I'm sorry, Dad, Britt and I were watching movies and I guess I just lost track of time..."

"Alright, bud, I'll see you later."

I smiled and ran up to my room, lying on my bed, crying softly. I was a horrible person and I could never forgive myself for this. I didn't know how I was gonna be able to look Blaine in the eye without feeling guilty, it just couldn't be done. I sent Blaine a text message.

**(To Blaine) 13:28 - **_**Hey Blaine, are you okay? You left Scandals early without saying a word. X**_

**(To Kurt) 13:30 - **_**you were having a good time, I didn't want to disturb you. Cooper's in hospital, nothing too serious but my parents wanted me to come and see him, sorry babe. I love you.**_

**(To Blaine) 13:33 - **_**I didn't realize, sorry, want me to come visit? Love you too...X**_

**(To Kurt) 13:34 - **_**only if you want to, you're probably tired from last night ;)**_

**(To Blaine) 13:36 - **_**Last night...?**_

**(To Kurt) 13:37 - **_**Scandals, you did drink a lot, did your dad kill you when you came home last night?**_

**(To Blaine) 13:40 - **_**just sent me to bed as usual! Naughty me ;)**_

I decided to turn my phone off, as this was all getting too much. I was so scared but he messaged me about the night before, I thought he knew. I'm going to forget Sebastian and he did say he wasn't going to tell anyone.

And I should trust Sebastian. _Shouldn't I?_

**Well, the end of Chapter 1... Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon! Yup, Kurtbastian are a guilty pleasure ship of mine (shh), still love Klaine now!**

**-RockChick1234**


	2. Chapter 2

**In My Veins**

**Chapter 2.**

_And I should trust Sebastian. __** Shouldn't I?**_

**Kurt**

After the texts, Blaine called me and asked me to meet him. I wasn't sure I could face Blaine and keep Sebastian off my mind. I knew seeing Blaine's face would cause to me feel guilty and I couldn't do this. Before I could text Blaine not to come over, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Kurt." I heard my dad say. "Blaine's here."

"Oh, come in!" _Great. Just great._

Blaine walked in and shut the door behind him, and walked over to the bed, kissing my lips. "Hi you."

"Hey! How's Cooper?"

"He's good, they should be releasing him from hospital today."

"So...why aren't you with him? Not that I don't want you here, cause I do!"

Blaine shrugged. "I missed you, and I know you're probably suffering from a hangover but I'm here to make it all better."

"You spoil me!"

"How was Sebastian...after I left?"

I swallowed hard, looking around. "I avoided him, and then I went to the bathroom then came home."

"So, he didn't make any moves or anything?"

I shook my head quickly. "No! He hates me, remember?"

"Yeah, but when he's drunk, ya know..."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, let's not talk about him... He's not worth it. So, guess who wants to hang out with us today?"

"Umm... Lady Gaga?"

"Hah, you wish." Blaine smirked. "The Warblers! Excluding Sebastian, obviously."

"Oh, okay! I do miss them."

"You don't have to come, unless you want to..."

"Let's go!"

I slipped my shoes on and followed Blaine out to the Lima Bean where we were meeting the Warblers.

"KURT! BLAINE!" Jeff yelled.

Jeff pulled us in for a hug. "Jeffrey."

"Kurt...rey." He laughed. "Dammit, you need to have a longer name."

"You two are...special." Blaine smiled.

"And you're not?"

Nick walked over. "Hey lovers."

"So..." Blaine pulled me closer, smiling at Jeff and Nick. "Are you two together?"

They laughed. "No! We're just friends, duh!"

"Right... Friends." I nodded. "Whatever you say."

We then heard a familiar voice ordering a coffee; I turned my head and saw Sebastian. _Shit! _I immediately turned to Blaine. I felt Sebastian stand behind me and he slapped my ass gently before standing in between us and Nick and Jeff.

"Excuse me." Blaine smirked. "We were talking to them."

Sebastian smiled. "And I care...?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just...go, Sebastian."

"Oh, hi Kurt! I haven't seen you since...last night. You're looking well."

"What do you want?"

"I heard that these guys were meeting someone but I didn't expect it to be my favorite couple."

Trent walked over. "Sebastian, go! Nobody wants you here."

"Kurt does." He winked at me. "Right, Kurt?"

I shrugged my shoulders, looking at the floor.

"What...what was the wink?" Blaine asked.

_Shit. I'm doomed._

"What wink?" Sebastian smiled innocently.

"The wink you gave Kurt."

"Oh, nothing. Would you prefer if I winked at you?"

"No."

Sebastian shrugged. "Don't complain, so what are we talking about here?"

"Nothing." Nick said.

"Don't talk to your Captain that way, Nicholas. It's not a clever thing to do."

I turned to Sebastian, throwing him an evil glare. "Do you live here or something?! I mean, you are **always **here."

"You mean, around you?"

I glared. "No. Around HERE, as in Lima Bean."

"Well, it is the Dalton coffee place, you guys have Breadstix, so stick to your own cheap coffee trash and I'll stick to mine."

"Why don't you just fuck off back to Paris?!" I snapped.

Sebastian stood in front of me, smirking. "I think you'd miss me too much." He then walked away, winking at me before leaving.

Blaine looked at me. "He's being flirty today... Did something happen?"

"NO! He's probably just winding me up." _And it's fucking working._

I then received a text from Sebastian.

**(To Kurt) 16:21 - **_**Missing me? ;)**_

**(To Sebastian) 16:30 - **_**we need to talk, where are you?**_

**(To Kurt) 16:31 - **_**Outside... Go round the back, like you did last night ;)**_

**(To Sebastian) 16:33 - **_**I'm coming now.**_

**(To Kurt) 16:34 - **_**already? Wow ;)**_

I put my phone away, rolling my eyes at his texts and told Blaine my dad wanted me home. I went around the back of the Lima Bean, meeting Sebastian in an alley. He pushed me up against the brick wall, kissing my neck. I moaned softly, before pushing him away.

"Sebastian!" I whispered. "Stop!"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes!" _No._ "You need to stay away."

"Why?"

"I can't have you telling Blaine and I know you will."

"I told you I wouldn't."

"You're making it obvious and you're flirting and winking at me, and Blaine is not stupid, he will figure out that something is up."

"Blaine's pretty stupid to have not noticed it already."

I rolled my eyes. "The only stupid one was me! I should've left with Blaine. I regret staying and getting drunk. I hate you."

"You do **not **hate me!"

"Yeah, I do! And I swear if my relationship doesn't work out, I will never speak to you again. **Ever.** And I mean that."

"You'll be one fucking it up, not me, because you'll end up feeling so guilty that you'll tell him anyway, so why not tell him now before you hurt him more? The longer you keep quiet about it, the harder it'll be tell him and the more it will hurt him."

I sighed, looking at him. _I hated how right he was. _"It's not exactly something I can bring up over dinner, is it?"

"Just tell him you fucking regret it because it's so obvious you do! Tell him that I mean nothing to you!"

"Why does that bother you so much? You're just glad you got your one night stand, aren't you? I'm sorry I'm not like you and I actually want to be in a relationship."

"I'm proud though, you're just forgetting about your little one night stand which is what I do. Except I haven't forgotten our night."

I rolled my eyes. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"I suggest you tell Blaine." Sebastian sighed. "You'll have more of a chance of saving your stupid relationship."

He walked off, hanging his head down. "HEY! MY RELATIONSHIP IS NOT STUPID!"

I walked in the other direction, kicking the ground a few times, I looked in Lima Bean and saw Blaine sitting there, laughing. _He was happy...could I really ruin that moment? _I hated to think Sebastian was right, but I didn't think I could bring myself to do it. I walked back into the Lima Bean, sighing as I pushed the double doors open.

Blaine ran over, kissing me. "I missed you! Your dad let you finish early."

"I, uh, sorta snuck out. Shh."

"You're so naughty." Blaine winked, kissing my neck. "I love it."

I smiled, half of me wanting him to continue but the other half wanting me to stop. "Shall we join the Warblers?"

Blaine shook his head. "I wanna go to your bedroom!"

"Carole and Finn are home."

"My parents are home too, unless we do it somewhere else." Blaine jerked his head towards the male toilets.

"No, that's trashy, I don't fuck in bathrooms." I whispered.

"You fucked me in mine."

"Yours is clean, this could have diseases and STIs all over the place!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"I'm gonna go home, I think, take a hot shower and sleep early..."

"Okay, babe, want me to take you home?"

"No, you stay." I pecked his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, ya will." Blaine winked.

I walked home from Lima Bean, (luckily I didn't live too far away), and sighed, rubbing my forehead constantly trying to get Sebastian's words out of my head. _Tell him. Tell Blaine. _Ugh, this was getting too much. I got home, said nothing to my family, jumped straight into the shower. I then stepped out and put my pajamas on before lying on the bed and reminiscing about the night with Sebastian. _How could I have been so stupid? _I then started to cry, feeling the guilt and cried until I had fallen asleep a few hours later.


	3. Chapter 3

**In My Veins**

**Chapter 3.**

_I then started to cry, feeling the guilt and cried until I had fallen asleep a few hours later._

**Kurt**

I woke up a few hours later, sighing. I hoped this was some sort of nightmare that I had just woken up from, but no, it wasn't. I remembered my night with Sebastian and I physically felt sick. I needed to tell somebody about this. I turned my phone on and clicked contacts and scrolled through the list of names. _Rachel - no, Mercedes - no, Blaine - NO, Santana - yes. _I hit dial and called Santana.

_"Hey, Lady Hummel."_

"Hi Santana. Can I talk to you?"

_"Weren't you already doing that?"_

"I mean...face to face. So, could you come over or I'll go to yours..."

_"Kurt, honey, it's 11pm, is something bothering you?"_

"Yeah, and I need to get it off my chest and you're the only person I can tell."

_"I'll be over in 5."_

"Actually...can I come to yours?"

_"Sure! You're lucky I'm home alone."_

"Great, be there soon."

I hung up and quietly snuck out, driving over to Santana's house, luckily she didn't live too far, I parked in the driveway and walked up to her door, knocking three times. She answered and let me in, sitting opposite me on her couch.

"Okay, Kurt, what's up?"

"Oh god, um, on Friday night, I-I did something I regret."

"Did you propose to Blaine? Cause you know what I thought about that."

"No! I wish I proposed to him. It happened when we went to Scandals."

"Scandals, the gay bar...?"

I nodded. "Yeah, uhm, Blaine left early, so I got bored and decided to get really drunk but Sebastian was also there, and then I told him to leave and I left with him and one thing led to another, and well..." I cried. "I cheated!"

Santana gasped. "You didn't."

"I did and I feel awful and now Sebastian keeps saying I should tell Blaine and I know I should but I can't do it! I don't want to hurt him and seeing his face when I tell him would break my heart."

"I'm...I'm a little shocked, but you know what you need to do right?"

"Don't make me tell him, Santana!"

"So what are you gonna do, Kurt, just lie to him?"

"It's not lying if I don't say a word."

Santana looked at my, eyebrows raised, she didn't even have to speak, I could tell she was thinking - _are you fucking with me Hummel? _

"I just feel awful, but could you imagine the look on his face, Tana? I don't think I could handle that."

"So, you can handle not telling him? You can handle knowing that he's really happy and he has no idea about anything...?"

"Maybe it would be easier?"

"Wait...you said Sebastian was encouraging you to talk to Blaine, why? Does he want you two to split up?"

"He has a thing for Blaine..."

"Obviously not." Santana smirked. "Seems like he has a thing for you..."

"No, he hates me! This was pure drunk sex, and neither of us felt something from it."

"Sure?"

"Sure... I might tell Blaine tomorrow, thanks for helping me out."

She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "Love you, Hummel. But tell anyone I said that, I will go Lima Heights on you!"

"Love you too and deal."

I waved at her before driving home and sneaking into my bed and falling asleep.

**Sebastian**

I had just finished watching TV before I heard a knock at the door. _Who the fuck was visiting me at Dalton at this time? _I opened my dorm room door and in walked Santana.

"Come on in, Sha-Queera." I rolled my eyes.

She scoffed. "Alright, Chipmunk, what's your angle?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sleeping with Kurt? Whilst he's with Blaine?"

"Did he tell Blaine?"

"Nope, he told me. He's feeling guilty. Now, answer my question."

"There was no 'angle'; we both got a little drunk and made a mistake that we both regret."

"Really?"

_No. _ "Yes. Kurt and I hate each other."

"Yeah, I'm not buying it, I believe Kurt doesn't like you, but I know you can control yourself, drunk or not, you knew exactly what you were doing and if you truly liked Blaine, you wouldn't have slept with Kurt, so what, was he some sort of rebound? Some sort of fun? Kurt is not someone who will just forget about this night, and you're so lucky he wasn't a virgin because if you took his virginity, I would cut your dick off."

I smirked, looking down at her. "What happens between Kurt and I is our business, and you don't need to get involved."

"Leave Kurt alone then, he'll tell Blaine when he's ready... Wait, I know why you did this, you're hoping Kurt tells Blaine and then Blaine will be upset and come running into your arms." Santana folded her arms, laughing. "That's so not gonna happen!"

"I don't want Blaine anymore, alright? Look, it was a drunken mistake, just leave it!"

"Leave Kurt and Blaine alone, or I will go Lima Heights on you and I don't give a damn about your states attorney dad. Now, the stench of Craigslist is driving me crazy, so I'm going to leave."

I watched her walk out, laughing to myself. _Yeah, like I'm gonna listen to her._

**Kurt**

I woke up the next day and left for school. Santana came over and gave me a hug. Everyone stared but it wasn't until Glee club where we sat together talking in the corner when we were questioned about it.

"When the hell did you two become so close?" Puck asked.

I smirked. "None of your business."

Santana whispered. "Blaine'll be here any minute, and if he sees us talking, he'll get suspicious. But, what I really wanted to tell you, was that I talked to Sebastian."

"You didn't..." I whispered back, watching her nod. "What-what did you say?"

"To back off you and Blaine, so you can tell when you're ready and to not pressure you, I also said I'd cut his dick off."

I laughed out loud, causing everyone to look over. "What a good joke, Santana! I love knock-knock jokes."

"How can you play knock-knock jokes without a door?" Brittany asked.

Everyone burst out laughing.

I stayed next to Santana even when Blaine walked in, he looked at me questionably but I just shrugged. Blaine sat near me, looking over. I then received a text.

**(To Kurt) 15:38 - **_**hey, Kurt, up for another night? ;)**_

I read the text and showed Santana who quickly grabbed my phone and started to text back. I kept my eye on what she was typing but also glanced at Blaine who tried to look in.

**(To Sebastian) 15:40 - **_**with you? Never! Blaine's cock is so much better than yours, and didnt you get a warning from my lovely friend Santana? Stay away :D Bye!**_

I then turned my phone off as Mr Schue had walked in and I turned to her whispering again. "Oh my god, you didn't!"

"I had to put some sort of comment about his cock."

Tina turned around, staring at Santana. "Who's cock?"

"Did I ask for your opinion, Girl Chang?"

"No..."

I smirked, Blaine tapped me on the shoulder and leaned over. "What were you two talking about?"

"It's just a, um, prank we're doing."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's going really well!"

I leaned back and turned to Santana who had taken hold of my phone again and was texting Sebastian. I rolled my eyes and decided to leave her to it and I'd read the conversation later, hoping there was nothing too sexual. After Glee club had ended, Santana gave me my phone back, with one of her evil smiles. _Shit._ I quickly ran to my dad's truck and when we got home, sprinted to my bed, waiting to read the earlier text messages.

**(To Sebastian) 15:50 - **_**Blaine's so hot omg**_

**(To Kurt) 15:52 - **_**ugh, when are you going to realize I don't care?**_

**(To Sebastian) 15:55 - **_**I thought you were into my boy...**_

**(To Kurt) 15:56 - **_**No, I'm into someone else now.**_

**(To Sebastian) 15:58 - **_**WHO?**_

**(To Kurt) 16:13 - **_**...You.**_

Santana never replied to that message and it was already 5pm. I read it over and over trying to make sense of it all. There was no way Sebastian Smythe, the criminal chipmunk, was interested in me. I shook my head, refusing to believe it. _This has to be a joke. It __**has **__to be. _I also wondered why Santana never replied but then again, she probably didn't know what to say. This mistake had gone too far.

I guess, now was time to come clean. I decided to call Blaine.

_"Hey, Kurt."_

"Blaine. Do you mind if I come over yours? I really need to talk to you."

_"I... No... Now's not the best time."_

"Is everything alright?"

_"Just some family stuff."_

"Blaine...you can tell me."

_"Cooper's not doing too well, that's all. He'll be fine, but I just need to stay with him. Can we just talk at school tomorrow?"_

"Umm... I guess. See ya."

I hung up and sighed. _Maybe this was a sign not to tell him. _I decided to just stay in and wait for dinner. I sat at the table, opposite Finn.

"Dude... Why were you sitting with Santana earlier?"

"It's none of your business."

"Kurt, you've never liked her and all of a sudden, you're like best friends. Is something going on?"

"Finn, just leave it!" I threw the cloth on the table and stormed upstairs.

I sat on my bed, cradling myself, crying. I didn't want to talk to anybody right now. I watched TV until I was ready to fall asleep. I started preparing a speech that I was going to tell Blaine. I woke up the next day, prepared myself for school and talking to Blaine. I left for school, sighing. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, and I felt myself shaking in my dad's truck.

"Kurt, what are you so nervous about?" My dad asked.

"Nothing."

Finn looked at me, then looked away.

My dad finally dropped us off at school; I said my goodbyes and got out, sighing. I saw Blaine by his locker. Better now than later. I nodded at Santana, who smiled at me.

"Blaine."

"Kurt... You wanted to talk, right?"

"Um...yeah. But not here." I took his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom. He sat on a chair and I walked up and down the front of the classroom, nervously biting my nails. "Okay, Blaine, I have something important to tell you."

"Alright..." He smiled, looking nervous himself. "Is everything okay?"

"No. Oh god, please don't hate me and just remember I love you, okay."

"Kurt, you're scaring the hell out of me."

"Okay, you know we went to Scandals a few days ago?"

"Yeah..."

I sighed heavily. "Oh, well, you left early, so I got pretty lonely and bored so I decided to order some alcohol and that got really addictive and before I knew it, I was drunk. Completely out of it, I had no idea what was going on... And then, um, I went home, but not my home, I went to Sebastian's and we..." I lowered my voice, whispering the last few words. "...we slept together. I'm so sorry."

Blaine looked down, tearing up as did I. "You cheated on me?"

"I regretted it instantly! I promise Sebastian means nothing to me!"

"I know you and Santana were texting him yesterday too. I caught a glimpse of your phone. So, what is it? Are you and him in a relationship? Are you still cheating? Tell me!"

"No, I'm not! I don't even see him that way. I love _you, _Blaine."

"No, no you don't. Because if you did, you wouldn't have cheated! I'm sorry but we're over. I love you but I'm not doing this. You can go be with Sebastian, which is obviously what you want."

"Blaine, please don't do this." I grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Kurt." He looked me in the eyes. "We're done. I'll see you around."

I sat in the chair, sighing, and putting my head on the desk. I sat back up, widening my eyes. _Shit, Blaine's gonna go to Dalton. _I quickly ran over to Dalton where I saw Blaine walking towards. I followed him inside and saw him knocking on Sebastian's dorm room door. I stared, swallowing hard, praying that Sebastian wasn't there.

**Damn, Kurt. Dont read if you're a Klaine fan because this is Kurtbastian :) Chapter 4 should be up today or tomorrow! :D**

**-RockChick1234**


	4. Chapter 4

**In My Veins**

**Chapter 4.**

_I stared, swallowing hard, praying that Sebastian wasn't there._

**Kurt**

I watched from a distance, sighing. I waited and waited and then I heard the door slowly opening. _Shit. _I saw Sebastian step out opposite Blaine. I listened closely to hear their conversation.

_"Oh hi Blaine, what brings you to Dalton?" _Sebastian smirked.

_"Ooh, maybe the fact that you fucking slept with Kurt! What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_"We were drunk, it was a mistake. But, to be honest, I'd be much better off with him than you."_

I shook my head, disagreeing with every word Sebastian said.

_"Idiot, Kurt __**hates **__you." _

_"Sure showed it in the bedroom, didn't he?"_

I saw Blaine punch Sebastian before walking off. I quickly hid and waited for him to leave before running over to Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Are you okay?"

He scoffed. "Like you care."

"That's unfair, you know I do."

"You hate me, remember? I ruined your fucking relationship."

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Sebastian."

He pulled me in his dorm room and pointed to the bed. I sat there and he sat on the chair opposite.

"Talk, Hummel."

"Okay, well, first off, I'm sorry about Blaine, I told him earlier and he got pissed - which he has every right to be - and upset. Secondly, you're fucking with me aren't you?"

He looked at me. "Excuse me?"

"You're into me? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Well, it's the truth. Kurt, I've always had a thing for you, I just thought I liked Blaine more and our night together was special to me and it hurt me that you just threw it away like it was trash and like it meant nothing. I mean, wow, I know you hate me, but I thought you were better than that."

"I'm better than nothing now; I cheated, Sebastian, believe it or not, in a relationship that's wrong."

"You weren't exactly pushing me away and you didn't care about Blaine's feelings when you were the one initiating it."

"Ugh, you are such an asshole. You just love to rub this in. Are you satisfied?"

"Yeah. I want you. You're too good for Blaine, let's be honest here."

"Sebastian, what are you doing? This...us, cannot happen!"

"Because you hate me, I know."

"I don't hate you."

"You told me if I fucked up your relationship, you'd stop speaking to me, but it's not like I told Blaine."

I sighed. "I know...I guess I lied. I'm sorry. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"If you 'liked' me before, why were you so horrible to me?"

"You think it's easy seeing the person you like in their own happy relationship? No. I wanted you and Blaine to split up so badly... I never wanted Blaine, it was you, it's always been you."

"So you took that out on me instead of Blaine."

"I know, it's stupid, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, about the punch, I didn't think Blaine was gonna do that."

"You do realize if you go back to McKinley everyone will hate you."

"For what? Cheating? If they can forgive Quinn then surely they can forgive me."

"If you say so." Sebastian shrugged. "I'll see ya, I guess."

"Wait, we can be _friends, _right?"

"Why would you wanna be my friend?"

"I dunno, I wanna see it'd be like."

He smiled. "Fine, but if I make any moves, I don't want any complaints."

I shrugged. "No promises."

"Well, you're not exactly forbidding me making moves. Or are you just an attention whore?"

"Excuse me! Drama queen is more like it."

He smirked. "Okay. Well, come visit me, us, I mean. And don't bring anyone else."

"Want me all to yourselves, huh?"

"Obviously."

I smirked before walking out of the building and waving goodbye to Sebastian. _Being friends might just be okay. _I headed back to McKinley, practically dragging my feet. I knew I was going to regret going back to a room of people judging me. I walked back into the halls of McKinley and felt all eyes on me. I sighed, walking past, not making eye contact with everyone. I walked back into Glee club where everybody (except Blaine) was standing there, arms folded, staring at me, except Santana who was sat down, filing her nails.

"Kurt Hummel." Rachel frowned.

"Rachel Berry."

"How could you?!"

"It was a drunken mistake; none of you know the fucking story okay? So lay off!"

Santana stood up next to me and held my hand tight. "Leave Porcelain alone. He made a mistake, like we all do. We're all human and look hobbit, you can't say anything, didn't you cheat on Finn with Puckerman?"

"That was different! I did it out of revenge."

"Lord Tubbington loves revenge." Brittany spoke up.

Santana rolled her eyes, before talking to Rachel. "Doesn't make it any more right. And Puck and Quinn, you guys can't say nothing either. And to be honest, the only one that has any right to be standing like that judging Kurt is Blaine over there and since he's too busy crying he asked his little glee buddies to gang up on my boy. This ganging up is unfair."

Blaine stood up. "Hang on Santana, I didn't ask them to do this; they decided this on their own."

I sighed, asking Santana to be quiet; she quickly shook her head and began speaking again. "You're so full of _shit, _Blaine. We get you're hurting but you've never made a mistake before? What, you think you're perfect? Please. Ya know what, Kurt is better than every single one of you. Except you, Britt."

I quickly ran out of there, crying my eyes out. I heard footsteps following me. I looked over and saw Santana; I pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Kurt. I will stick up for you. Don't listen to them, okay?"

"Who knew you'd end up being my only friend out of all of this?"

"Excuse me; I'm worth like a billion people!"

"Haha, I guess you're right."

Santana folded her arms, smirking. "So, what's the deal with you and criminal chipmunk?"

"We're going to try and be friends."

"Really? _Friends? _Is that what you call it? Kurt, he likes you!"

"I love Blaine and I don't see Sebastian that way."

"Is it weird that I think you'd be cute together?"

I looked at her with my unimpressed face.

"I'll take that as a yes... So, do you wanna go back in there or not?"

"You can, I might just head home, can you tell Mr Schue that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I might rejoin the Warblers."

"You're fucking with me, right?"

"I can't stay here. Everyone hates me. Besides you."

"And Britt. She thought you and Sebastian were already together. Another fan of you and the chipmunk."

I smirked. "No. If I went back to Dalton, would you still be my friend?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I'd be your best friend, unless of course you replace me with someone else."

"Like I could do that."

"Do what you think is best, but you're going to Skype me every single day if you're in Dalton, I don't care how much fun you're having with Sebastian."

I shook my head, giving her a hug. "See ya."

"Bye." Santana smiled before going back into the choir room.

I walked home where I asked my dad and Carole about moving away before Finn got home and made a drama about Blaine. I texted Santana who promised me she'd keep Finn distracted for as long as she could.

"Alright, Kurt..." My dad said, sitting opposite me with Carole on the couch. "What was so important that you're missing Glee club for?"

"I wanted to know if I could go to Dalton."

"Dalton? Haha, you're kidding." My dad smirked, I shook my head. "Why? Blaine's at McKinley and all your friends are there."

"No, dad, the only friend I have is Santana. Blaine and I aren't together anymore and I can guarantee I'd be a lot happier at Dalton; look I have some spare money which I can use if need be."

Carole turned to Burt. "Maybe it'd be best for Kurt, we do want him happy in his senior year."

I quickly nodded. "I'd be so happy!"

"Well, bud, why aren't you and Blaine together?"

"Disagreements. But I want to be at Dalton. Please, dad, let me transfer. I'll be happy, I swear."

"Fine. Only because I love you and I don't want you miserable."

Carole smiled at me. "I'll email Figgins."

"Thank you!" I hugged them both smiling.

I skipped upstairs to my room, happily. I then got my phone out and texted Sebastian.

**(To Sebastian) 16:05 - **_**guess who's coming to Dalton? ;)**_

**(To Kurt) 16:10 - **_**Blaine. You. Sha-Queera oh wait, she can't. YOU!**_

**(To Sebastian) 16:12 - **_**ME! I dunno when I'll be starting but soon! :D**_

**(To Kurt) 16:13 - **_**please be my dorm mate. I'll love you forever? Oh, too late ;)**_

**(To Sebastian) 16:30 - **_**Sebastian -.-**_

**(To Kurt) 16:31 - **_**Not even sorry :)**_

I laughed and put my phone down, sighing happily before Finn walked in looking angry.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

I rolled my eyes. "Firstly, my name is Kurt, _not _dude! Remember that. Secondly, WHAT?"

"First you cheat on Blaine with some guy who tried to blind you, and now you're transferring to Dalton where this guy goes! Why?"

"Sebastian is his name, by the way. And why would I wanna hang around with everyone who only cares about Blaine because I was the fucking person who introduced you all to him? I'm your brother Finn and you didn't even help me. I know I fucked up and I regret it but to have my own family not stick up for me, that hurts. I'd always stick up for you, no matter what."

"I'm sorry but what you did was wrong. First Chandler, now Sebastian."

"I DIDN'T FUCKING CHEAT WITH CHANDLER! It was friendly texts, excuse me for feeling insecure."

"I don't even know you anymore Kurt."

I shook my head, laughing. "And I could say the same about you...'brother', now go."

He left, slamming my door. _Who was he to have a go at me? _I decided to ask my dad to transfer me as soon as possible and he could get me in the next few days, so I took a few days off school to prepare before I finally left McKinley and said goodbye to Santana.

"I'm gonna miss you, Hummel."

"I'll Skype you every day, promise."

"Love you. I'll visit you at Dalton, when you're not busy fucking Sebastian."

"I hate you."

She giggled. "Have fun."

I gave her a tight hug. "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem. I'm sticking by ya, no matter what."

"Me too."

I smiled before leaving her and setting off to Dalton Academy where I could hang out with all of the Warblers _and Sebastian obviously. _I sighed, dragging my suitcase across the ground and opened the double doors where the dean welcomed me. This was going to be the start of a whole new life.

**Chapter 4 might've been too long, ugh! Oh well, hope you liked it, chapter 5 coming soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**In My Veins**

**Chapter 5**

_This was going to be the start of a whole new life._

**(A/N - italic is thoughts)**

**Kurt**

I walked on into Dalton, looking around. _This place has not changed. Not one bit. _I found the dean's office and knocked on the door and he gestured for me to come in.

"Hello, Kurt. It's good to see you back in Dalton."

"It's great to be back, dean. So, uhh, where's my dorm room?"

"Aha, now you have a choice of several dorm mates."

"Oh okay!"

"You can share with either Wes, David, Cameron or Sebastian."

_Hmm...let's see. Wes is great but he's got that freakin' gavel which I know sooner or later I'll have to smash. David is sweet, so he's a possibility. Cameron...I don't even remember Cameron so no, and Sebastian will just make moves on me every night. Looks like David's the winner._

"Umm...David?"

"I was hoping you'd say that, he seemed very happy that you were coming back to Dalton."

"Oh, okay! So what's his dorm number?"

"173. You remember where they are?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks, dean."

"It's good to have you back, Hummel."

I smiled, leaving his office, suitcase in hand and looked around at all the dorm room doors until I found room 173, I knocked four times before I heard a voice at the other end.

_"Come in!"_

I opened the door. "Boo."

"KURT!" David yelled, pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey David!" I smiled, hugging him back. "How are you?"

"I'm better, man; we've been waiting for you!"

"Aww. That's adorable. How's your girlfriend?"

"Surprisingly, still going strong. Speaking of that, I'm sorry about you and Blaine."

"Hey, it was my fault, I fucked it up."

"But you can always date Sebastian." He winked.

"Don't. I already have Santana trying to convince me we'd be good together and I don't want you doing the same."

"Like I would. Well, come on!"

"Where?"

"Warbler practice."

"Don't I have to audition?"

"Please, Sebastian will totally let you in, he knows you can sing!"

I nodded, following David to the library where the practice was being held. I walked in and just saw a sea of Warblers running towards me; I almost fell over due to all the excitement.

"Guys, I'm not Lady Gaga! I'm just Kurt."

Nick cleared his throat. "Correction. Kurt freaking Hummel!"

I laughed. "Still an idiot, Nick, okay..."

He hugged me quick. "I will hit you."

I saw Sebastian and he smiled at me. I walked over, giving him a quick hug. "Hey, Smythe."

"Damn you look sexy in a blazer." I shot him a look. "No moves. Just saying. By the way, you're already part of Warblers, you don't need to audition."

"Well, thanks."

"You can always thank me in the bedroom." He winked.

"No."

I moved to sit down with the Warblers and we talked a lot about how exciting it was that I was back. Sebastian tried to get our attention but miserably failed. Sebastian then took Wes' gavel and hit the table a few times.

"HEY!" He yelled.

"Sebastian." Wes frowned. "That's my gavel."

"No shit, Wes."

I smirked, watching Wes' face turn to an even bigger frown as Sebastian threw the gavel around in his hands.

"Now... Regionals is coming up soon and we have got to beat the New Directions, because we lost last time. I'm not sure how but some of you fucked up. But this time, I might be open to some suggestions about song choices and possible soloists, so if anyone has anything **useful **to say, put your hand up."

The guy I didn't recognize, (I assumed it was Cameron), raised his hand quickly. Sebastian turned to him and laughed.

"Cameron, no. Don't even bother."

"It's a really good idea, actually."

"Excuse me while I piss myself. Anyone else?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes, gorgeous?"

I rolled my eyes, before beginning to speak. "Um, why didn't you let...Cameron...say his idea?"

"Because his ideas are _shit. _Okay? His ideas lost us Sectionals. So, Kurt, do you have any ideas? And no Lady Gaga."

"Dammit. Uhh, what about Glad You Came, The Wanted?"

"Boyband. We could go boyband, I like that idea."

Sebastian nodded to himself, writing it down.

I shrugged. "I'm a genius, I know."

Warbler practice ended half an hour later, and I decided to hang out with the Warblers who suggested going to the Lima Bean. A lot of them backed out, so it was just me, Nick, Jeff, Wes and Sebastian. We went and ordered our drinks and sat down at a table.

I smirked, looking at Nick and Jeff. "So, guys, any progress since I last saw you?"

Jeff laughed. "No. Why do you keep suggesting we're in a relationship?"

"I didn't even mention relationship but okay, glad we cleared that up."

"Well, we're not. We're friends."

"Friends?" I smirked. "Is that what you call it? Oh wait, friends with benefits, of course!"

Sebastian whispered. "We could be friends with benefits."

"No." I whispered back, chuckling. "Good try though."

Wes got out his gavel, putting it on the table, Nick looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "You brought the fucking gavel with you?"

"I'm very protective, plus, remember what happened last time I went out and left it at Dalton?"

I leaned forward. "Ooh, tell me more!"

"Okay..." Wes began, eyeing up the other three Warblers, _I'm guessing they had something to do with it. _"David and I went out for some bro time, we went bowling and I left my gavel in my dorm room with my dorm mate Jeff, thinking I could trust him. Boy, how wrong I was. By the time I got back, I went back to my dorm room, and I couldn't find my gavel anywhere. I literally turned the room upside down. I then walked around Dalton looking for it and I finally found it...um...they were gonna put it up somebody's ass and then put it back in my room hoping I didn't notice, luckily I caught them and hit them all with my gavel."

"EWW! So...is that the **same **one?"

"Yes, Kurt. It is. I washed it, don't worry."

Sebastian choked on his coffee, bursting into fits of laughter. "I'm sorry, it was brilliant. Your reaction and your story, oh gosh. Too funny."

"Sebastian, that's horrible." I shook my head, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah." Sebastian smirked. "So horrible that you're trying so hard not to laugh in front of Wes."

"Shut up!"

Wes looked at me, holding up his gavel. "Don't make me touch you with it."

I gasped. "You wouldn't, you love me too much!"

"Wanna bet?"

I then went back to Dalton and went on my laptop to skype Santana, like I promised. I called her, awaiting a reply. She accepted the video call and smiled.

_"Hummel!"_

"Lopez! As you can see, I kept my promise."

_"Well, aren't you a good little boy?"_

"Little boy? I'm older than you!"

_"By like 3 months, wow!"_

"Still older! So how was school and glee club?"

_"School was ugh, but glee club sure sucked without you. I swear there was a whole different atmosphere."_

"How is he?"

_"He cried during glee club and then yelled at me for being 'horrible' to him when I was only sticking up for you. Yes, there was another fight."_

"Santana!"

_"Hey, I stick up for you and if those bitches can't handle it, oh well!"_

"Haha, and this is why I love you."

_"Okay, I got a ton of homework," _Santana sighed, lifting up a stack of paper. _"to get through, as you can see, and unless you're willing to stop fucking Smythe for a second and come help me I'm gonna have to talk to you tomorrow."_

"Haha, not fucking Smythe, nice try. Love you, have fun!" I winked.

_"You're not funny, Kurt. I love you too." _She blew a kiss and ended the call.

I laughed to myself, closing my laptop down. I opened the dorm room door to use the bathroom where I bumped into an unfamiliar face.

"Hey, Kurt, right?"

"Hi, forgive me if I get this wrong, but you're Cameron?"

"Yeah. I joined after you left with Blaine."

"Oh, so you know about Blaine?"

"Who doesn't?!"

"Yeah. True."

"Sorry. I know you and him dated."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter, thanks though. So, it was great meeting you!"

"You too. By the way, I think you're totally hot."

I blushed. "Oh...thank you."

I watched him walk away and I turned to walk in the other direction.

_"Don't get involved with him. He's an asshole." _I heard this being whispered into my ear, I smirked, knowing it was Sebastian.

"To be honest, isn't everyone an asshole to you?"

"You're not. No, but seriously, he's a player."

"Like you."

"Awh, come on, would a player fall in love?"

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing."

He walked away, mumbling to himself. _Hold up... Sebastian was in love with me? _I quickly ran back to my dorm room and called Santana.

_"Kurt, this better be important, I'm doing homework."_

"It is! Sebastian just admitted he's in love with me."

_"Oh my god, you have to get together! Okay, so I really wanna be maid of honor at the wedding but I don't expect you to pick me, but I would do a great jo-"_

"Santana, no, no wedding. We're not gonna be together.

_"Why call me if you won't let me plan your wedding with the criminal chipmunk? How about a nuts theme? He'd totally be into that."_

"Do chipmunks even like nuts...? NO! Santana..."

_"Bye Hummel."_

I heard the beep, knowing she had hung up on me. David then walked in, and I quickly sat him on the bed.

"Dude!" David smirked. "Calm down."

"Ugh, what is up with everyone calling me dude? Anyway, guess what?"

"Lady Gaga tweeted you?"

"No... But that would be amazing. No, Sebastian admitted he's in love with me."

"Shit! What are you gonna do?"

"How am I meant to stay friends with him? It's gonna be awkward."

"I dunno, you could always get with him."

"No. We'll just pretend he never said it. Yeah."

David sighed. "It's only a matter of time before y'all get together anyway."

"No."

A few weeks had gone by, it was a little awkward between Sebastian and I but I tried to forget what he had said before. I decided I was going to pick up Santana from McKinley and take her out for coffee at Lima Bean. I knocked on the door to glee club and Mr Schue laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"Kurt! What-what are you doing here?"

"Hey, I'm just here to meet Santana, don't worry, I'll move my slutty ass out of your precious room."

"Whoa, Hummel." Santana stood up. "You're not slutty and don't be threatened by these losers."

Blaine looked up, and half smiled. I half smiled back and I mouthed 'I love you' before turning back to Santana.

"Are you having a nice time in Dalton?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. I'm accepted even though I made a mistake, which is what I thought this place was about, but I guess not."

"Kurt." Mr Schue looked over. "You're always accepted here, a lot of people in this room have made mistakes."

"Yeah...?" I smirked. "They don't fucking remember that, do they?"

Finn stood up. "Kurt. Hang on. You can't just waltz back into here and start talking shit to us, you left us remember?!"

"Didn't I ask you not to talk to me? I don't consider you family anymore."

"Wow. You've changed. You know what, Kurt; you're just taking out your fucking mistake on everyone else, aren't you? We didn't make you cheat."

I moved closer; Santana pulled me back, asking me to calm down.

"I am not blaming anyone but myself for this whole mess! I hate you, Finn, I really do. Family, my ass. Wait, no, I thought you were all my family."

"Hey, I love you, unicorn." Brittany frowned. "It's not magical anymore."

Santana smirked. "Like I said, if Blaine wants to sort shit out he can get off his perky little butt and do it himself, he doesn't need bodyguards, Kurt won't do nothing to him, he's in love with the guy, I can tell, he regrets it."

"Just leave it, Santana, they're not worth it." I looked over at Blaine. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I wish I could rewind time and delete the whole cheating thing but I can't, and that kills me. I just wish you'd at least listen to me. I'm not asking for trust or forgiveness, I'm asking for me to give you an explanation." I shrugged, walking away with Santana.

I heard footsteps running towards me, and I felt somebody grab my hand. _Blaine. _

"You have five minutes."

**We'll leave it there before this becomes too long and people fall asleep reading it. Hope you like it, and Kurtbastian will be endgame people, they'll just take a long time to become a couple.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In My Veins**

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N - Blaine will be an asshole in this story because it's Kurtbastian, but really I do love Blaine besides his little mistake in season 4 but never mind! There is abuse mentioned in this chapter, so don't hate me because of Blaine, ok thanks!) :D**

_I heard footsteps running towards me, and I felt somebody grab my hand. __**Blaine. **__"You have five minutes."_

**Kurt**

I looked at Blaine, eyebrows raised, he took me into an empty classroom and we sat on opposite sides of one of the classroom tables.

Blaine looked up at me. "Well... Explain."

"Look, I know why you left Scandals now, it was because of your brother, but I didn't know that at the time, I thought you got bored of me and Sebastian was all over me and interested but I tried to ignore him and I ordered a drink which turned into two which turned into three and...well you get the idea, and I was drunk and he took advantage and I swear I regret it. Sebastian means nothing to me, you're my world, I love you, Blaine."

"Of course Sebastian acted interested, he wanted you."

"I know, but I didn't see it that way before! I regret it, you know that. This is me, I'd never cheat sober."

"I know you wouldn't Kurt, but you just hurt me, you understand that, right?"

"Look, I'm not asking to get back together, I just don't want you hating me. I'd like it if we could be friends."

"Friends?" Blaine shrugged. "I'm not sure..."

"I dunno, we'll see. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." I gave him a hug and a quick kiss. "And I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

I smiled at him, walking out of McKinley, dragging Santana away with me.

"So, Hummel, can we go to Dalton?"

"I thought you wanted to hang out, just us?"

"I have never been inside Dalton so this is the perfect opportunity for me to see your school and also I hope to see chipmunk so I can see if there is genuine chemistry between the two of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Really?"

"Yup, let's go, Hummel."

I reluctantly agreed and got inside my car with her in the front seat and drove to Dalton. She followed me inside, staring in amazement.

"Like what you see?"

Santana smirked. "Not bad. Not bad at all." She walked around, folding her arms. "CHIPMUNK!"

"Shut up."

Sebastian walked past us, smirking.

"Hey. Chipmunk."

Sebastian looked at Santana. "What do you want?!"

"Just...can you talk to Kurt for me?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Excuse her; she's in one her of 'special' moods." I smirked.

"Her 'special' mood? Isn't she always?"

"Yeah, that's true..."

Santana laughed out loud. "Alright, I've seen enough, bye chipmunk."

"Bye Sha-Queera, bye Kurt." He winked, before walking off.

"So? Convinced we don't belong together now?"

"You guys really shouldn't be..." She smiled.

"Together."

"...apart."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, ya know what, Hummel, we're gonna make a bet."

"A bet?" I smirked, folding my arms. "How interesting."

"I bet you five hundred bucks that by the end of this year, you and Sebastian will end up together."

"And I bet you we won't, and that's only three months for me to wait until I'm five hundred dollars richer, awh thanks."

She rolled her eyes, and shook my hand. The deal was sealed. I had to do everything I can to make sure I won this bet. I showed her the library and she heard the Warblers singing in the room next door, so she stormed in, smirking at them all, identifying each one carefully.

"Wow. You all suck."

I followed her inside, shaking my head. "Just ignore her, she's teasing."

"I mean, compared to us, you all suck, except for my boy Hummy."

"Hummy?" Nick laughed. "I'm gonna remember that nickname!"

"Nick, I will hit you with Wes' gavel."

"I dare you. _Hummy._"

I quickly ran over to Wes and asked for his gavel, smirking at Nick.

"NO! Kurt, don't do it!"

"God, I love you Kurt at Dalton. You're so sassy."

I laughed, looking at Santana. "I actually love you, Tana."

Sebastian then walked in, asking us to sit down for a meeting. "Wait, what is Sha-Queera still doing here?"

I whispered, turning to him. "Sebastian, no."

"Excuse me, chipmunk, don't you have some nuts to eat and store for the winter?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Lucky for you, I gotta get back..." Santana walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Bye, Hummy."

"Bye, Tana, I'll skype you!"

"You better."

I watched Santana leave before turning back to Sebastian and listening to what he had to say about Nationals. After the meeting, he quickly grabbed my arm before I could leave the library.

"You wanna hang out? As-as friends."

I nodded, smiling softly. "Where?"

"We could grab a coffee and share secrets..."

I walked out, heading to the Lima Bean, Sebastian walking next to me. "What kinda secrets?"

"Something personal. Something you've never told anybody before. And I'll do the same."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends, and you're the only friend I've got. I know you're popular and shit but I'm not."

"There's a reason, you're an ass to everyone."

"Not you. I make an exception." He smirked.

I pushed the double doors open and Sebastian ordered me to sit at a table. "But..."

"I know your coffee order."

I looked at him questionably before sitting down, tapping my fingers on the table, waiting. Sebastian finally sat down opposite me bringing my mocha latte.

"Wow, you really do know my coffee."

He smirked. "So, secret time! Who's going first?"

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

"Kurt, we're friends. Well, in my head, we're more but whatever. Relax, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Just tell me your biggest secret."

I looked around, sighing deeply before leaning slightly closer to Sebastian. "My biggest secret is that I..." I swallowed hard. "...I was abused. By...Blaine."

Sebastian choked out his coffee, looking at me. "What?! No, you're lying."

"I wish I was. But, it's true. He seemed all sweet but behind closed doors it was a whole different story."

Sebastian looked around then took my hand. "Do you wanna talk somewhere else? A little more private?"

I nodded, following him to his house where nobody was home; we went to his bedroom and sat on the bed where I began to explain.

"Well, how much do you wanna know?"

"I wanna know what he did to you, why, how, just explain."

I sighed heavily before looking at him, whispering lowly. "He would...hit me if I did 'something wrong' and he would...make me do things I didn't want to."

"Like...?"

"He would basically rape me and hurt me, and he made me promise not to tell anyone and he said if I did, he'd kill me."

Sebastian shook his head. "Why the _fuck _do you love a piece of shit like that?"

"Because I know he loved me...despite everything."

"Whatever."

"Your turn."

"My turn...right." He sighed before looking at me. "You know when you first met me? I was a cocky bastard..." I quickly nodded before signalling him to continue. "...thanks? Anyway, believe it or not, my life in Paris wasn't exactly a bed of roses. I was constantly bullied and put down to the point where I felt like nothing. My parents made it seem like a sin that I was gay. They would hurt me because they wanted 'to punch the gay out of me', unfortunately for them it didn't work. I even contemplated suicide. My dad had to move to Ohio for his job and I was so nervous, then I saw you, so comfortable with yourself, so _happy, _and it pissed me off. I'm sorry."

"No...you...I'm so sorry! I had no idea."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. I just... I'm glad you didn't commit suicide."

"Well, thanks. I'm not. I hate my life."

I pulled him for a hug. "I better go, but I'll speak to you tomorrow. Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah. See ya."

I walked away to my dorm room and lay on my bed, processing everything. _Sebastian's in love with me. He was abused. So was I. He wanted to commit suicide. _It was all too much, I finally fell asleep.

I was awoken by David constantly shaking me. "KURT!" 

"David!" I hit his arm. "You do not interrupt my sleeping time."

"Somebody's gonna steal your boyfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"New kid. Dean's son. Taylor. He's flirting with Sebastian, save your boyfriend!" 

"Sebastian isn't my boyfriend, we're friends."

"Sebastian's flirting back."

I sighed. "Don't care."

"Warbler's rehearsals, so come on, get your porcelain ass out of bed."

I rolled my eyes, putting on my Dalton uniform and following David to the library. I walked in and saw Sebastian talking with a very sexy dark haired guy, _presumably Taylor. _He glared before walking over to me.

"Kurt Hummel, right?"

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

"I'm Taylor. Taylor Davis. You might know my father." He smirked.

"Yeah. Your dad and my dad are friends, believe it or not. He never mentioned you."

"Your dad failed to mention you too."

"Oh, what a shame. Hey, you know that guy over there? Tall, sexy, 6'2?"

"Sebastian Smythe. Yeah, I know him."

"He's sexy. Is it true that he's a sex god?"

"I...I don't know."

He smirked. "Bullshit, I heard all about you and that Anderson guy. You're a little slut, aren't you?"

I growled, punching him, aiming at his jaw. _"Shit."_

"Kurt!" Sebastian stood up. "What the fuck are you doing? That's the dean's son."

"I don't care. Nobody calls me a slut and gets away with it. Why are you defending him?"

He sighed. Taylor smiled at me before I left, not even caring about warbler rehearsals. I told dean what happened and he suspended me for the week. I went home and caught up with all of the New Directions. 6 days had passed and I was waiting to go back to school. I was on my laptop when a notification popped up on Facebook. I clicked and read 'Sebastian Smythe is now in a relationship with Taylor Davis'. I felt my heart sink. _Why did this affect me so much? _I was going to demand answers from Sebastian the next time I saw him.

**End of chapter 6! I had to end it there because I really wanna include Kurt's anger in the next chapter! Is he jealous? (; Maybe. Stay tuned for chapter 7! :)**


End file.
